yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitti Tashoku
STILL IN PROCESS Appearance Mitti has multicolored curly short twin tails hair, Blue eyes, Red ribbons, bangs swept in her face a bit, she has a light pink headband,her bust size is 2. She has a default school uniform but light green. Mitti wears a red friendship bracelet on her right wrist sometimes. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Mitti Tashoku is a modest, down-to-earth second-year transfer student from Tokyo. She has a fear of spiders. She also is revealed to have an interest in various shōnen and yaoi manga and anime, often buying collections on her brief returns to Tokyo. She is also very kawaii and sweet. She may look cute but she is secretly a yandere. As a obsessive lover she may feel unable to restrain herself from extreme behaviors such as acts of violence toward herself. She loves Mai very much but will not accept failure or rejection from her lover. Relationships Mai Waifu: Mai is Mitti's crush her feelings of affection, adoration, devotion, and excitement are strong towards Mai which into enforcing who she really is. Her relationship is not just a simple "like" to express the feeling. They have a real relationship with each well at least Mitti thinks so. It can be considered a kind of "pseudo-romance," but it is not always seen to be the same as "romance." She has pure lust for her it is unknown if one relationship can be made based on whether one can still maintain feelings of affection without showing it. So it is considered moe to be "romance within one's head," she seeks to establish an intimate, loving relationship with Mai.She believes that they are soul mates, and they are 'meant' to be together. Yui Rio: Mitti completely hates Yui and is scared of her thinking that she will make an attempt to initiate harmful or offensive contact with her or at least threaten her. She dislikes her because she does not care for the boundaries of others also for her being evil. Trivia * She is a Sweet Lolita ☀ * She works at a maid cafe * She is kinda a Dandere * She is a Otaku * She goes to anime conventions * She is secretly a yandere * She loves cake Quotes "Hi um do you need something" -When approached "WHAT HAPPENED!" -When seeing a dead body "Oh, are you okay do you fall into the rose bush/ Do you need to go to the nurse" -When seeing a student covered in blood "What this is/i'm gonna get some paper towels" -When seeing blood on the floor unattended "What the heck are you doing!" -Seeing a student carry a body "What is this!" -When seeing a student drag a corpse "Who would do that!" -When seeing a truth on Facebook "How could you say that!" -When seeing a lie on facebook "Why did you do that" *she says it in a peaceful way* -When seeing a female taking panty shots of her "Out of anything you could do you choose to do this" *she says in a bit aggresive way* -when seeing a male taking panty shots of her "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! That's a waste they didn't even have a crush on your senpai! " -When seeing a student kill "Aww thank you your too cute / You look handsome too" -When complimented "I know i look good but i didn't know i looked that good" -When complimented too much "I'm pretty sure you have mental problems, oh who am i kidding i do too!" *she says it in a peaceful way* -When seeing someone visibly insane "Oh no! i'm so sorry" -Apologizing after "accidentally" splashing a student with water "You look very cute today" -Complimenting a student "Well yes i need help with something...So there's this girl i l-like PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE I'M BEGGING YOU!..anyway i want you to tell her to meet me at the school rooftop on monday, i can't do it because my i am meeting with my math tutor today" -Giving a task to do "Oh thank you so much" -Accepting her task "THEN WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK!" -Denying her task "Thank you so much! i don't have any money on my right now but i can be your friend!" -Completing her task "Oh sorry some paint spilled on my while i was in the art club" -apologizing for being covered in blood while holding a weapon "They did this!" -Gossiping about a student "Sorry but can you please give me some space" -asking a student to vacate the area "Oh sorry i forgot what i was going to say" -exiting out of a conversation "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! *she says it in a angry tone*-The day after she witnesses you murder someone 100 Questions Please tell us your name. Mitti Tashoku When is your birthday? July 31st 2000 Your blood type? O Please tell us your three sizes? Tell us about your family composition. No thank you What's your occupation? A student at Akademi Highschool ^.^ Your favourite food? Cake Favourite animal? A Flamingo Favourite subject? Reading Dislike subject? Math Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? Yes Do you enjoy school? I guess so Are you in any school clubs? No What's your motto? Your special skill? Craftsmanship Tell us about your treasure? My kohai is MY treasure Describe yourself in a single word? Quite Your forte? Your shortcomings? Places in your memories? What is your favourite drink? Sweet Tea How good can you swim? I swim good Your timing in 50-meter race? Your hobby or obsession? Ships Disliked food? Tomatoes Anything you want most currently? A laptop Afraid of heights? Not really Dislike thunder? Yes Rainy or sunny? Sunny Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Pencil What do you eat for breakfast? Waffles Do you believe in ghosts? Yes Can you play any musical instruments? The flute Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Indoor Ever in quarrel with your sisters? No Do you have a cellphone? Yes How long is your commute to school? Do you have more friends than most? No Your favorite sports? Soccer How good can you cook? Really good Favorite colors? All colors Anything you can never forgive? How tall are you? Shoe size? Your dreams? They are scary and fun Do you have any marriage desires? Yep Do you dislike hot drinks? Well if they are scolding hot then yes Do you like bitter coffee? No! Bed time? 9:00 Wake up time? Mostly 7:00 When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? A bed person Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Yes Do you have any tips on losing weight? Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? Warm soba Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. The right Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. Not being noticed by my kohai!! What's the name of your school anthem? What's your favourite flower? A Daisey What's your favourite saying? If your kohai doesn't accept your love then force them to! What's your favourite four kanji phrase? What comes to mind when you think about spring? Flowers And summer? The beach What about fall? Leaves And then the winter? Snow If you had a time machine, where would you go? To the future to see real whoa technology! Do you like reading manga or short stories more? I love reading yoai and shonen manga! What's your allowance? $500 Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "You have really pretty hair" What are your hobbies? I love to go to anime conventions and cosplay there Tell us your weight. What are you capable of? I am capable of strength What do you wear when you go to bed? A gown Has anyone ever asked you out? Yes! If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Save my kohai Tell us about your daily routine. What is something you always carry with you? I will make you guess, it's a kn??e Western food? Japanese food? JAPANESE FOOD! How do you commute to school? What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? Watch TV What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? Go on the school website Where are you living right now? In a house What kind of place is it? Comfy What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? My kohai asked if she could borrow my pencil What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? My dog dying Do you like roller coasters? Absolutely! How's your eyesight? It's fine What's your favourite holiday? Valentines Day!! What job do you have in school? What do you do in your freetime? Go on the school website to chat with my friend How long do you study every day? Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? What do you do on the weekends? Make OC's If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? My kohai for a day Are the school rules really strict? Yes! so are the teachers What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? A bento How many friends do you have? Only Himari (idk if that's her name or not)(blue flower) Do you take any detours when you go home? Through a trail through the woods Are you interested in any actors? Ke$ha What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It's okay Voice I think this was a pretty good voice for her!Category:Deredere Category:Lolita Category:Homosexual Category:Otaku Category:Maids Category:Transfer student Category:Dandere Category:Yandere Category:Cute Category:Slight Perverts